Black Moon With The Clouded Sky
by PockyxAnime4Ever
Summary: Tsuna zit weer in het ziekenhuis na een training van Reborn, daar ontmoet hij een jongen Tsukiyomi . Wie is hij en waarom heeft Tsuna een vreemd gevoel in zijn hart .


**Story Titel ! : Black Moon With The Clouded Sky**

**Koppels : TsunaxOCC(M)xHibari**

**Waar gaat het over : Tsuna zit weer in het ziekenhuis na een training van Reborn , daar ontmoet hij een jongen Tsukiyomi . Wie is hij en waarom heeft Tsuna een vreemd gevoel in zijn hart . **

**W-A-R-N-I-N-G-S **

**: Crossdressing , Yaoi , Drama , Angst and Dead**

**Als je de W-A-R-N-I-N-G-S heb gelezen , en heb niet graag Yaoi , Yuri , Genderbender of iets anders , lees de fanfic niet en geef geen review er op Dank u ! **

* * *

Het was een vredige dag in Namimori ... Okay alles behalve vredig bij Tsunayoshi Sawada . " Reborn ! " Riep Tsuna als hij weer van de rots viel, en dit keer naast het revier viel ." Ik denk dat ik hem gebroken heb ." Zei Reborn als hij en Leon over de rand keken, Iemitsu sweatdropped naar Reborn ." Je probeert mijn zoon te vermoorden he ?"

Even later

Iemitsu zat naast Tsuna 's bed, terwijl Reborn op Tsuna 's bed zat zijn koffie te drinken ." Reborn ! Kom op bij wie kun je nou verwachten op een groot berg te beklimmen ! Die nog groter is dan een normaal berg ! " Riep Tsuna kwaad Reborn spuwde zijn koffie in Tsuna 's gezicht ." Ah ! Heet ! " Jammerde hij ." Ik verwachte het juist van een Mafia baas op eerlijk gezegte ." Zeide Reborn kalm ." Maar ik ben geen Mafia baas ! " Iemitsu glimlachte als hij de kleine bekvechtende ruzie van Tsuna en Reborn hoorde, maar de deur nam zijn aandacht af als die open ging . Tsuna 's aandacht ging ook naar de deur en ook van Reborn, een verpleegster kwam binnen met een jongen aan de armen ." Oh sorry voor het storen ! Dit is jou kamergenoot meld ons als hij weer wegloopt okay ? " Zeide ze als ze de jongen aan bed vast bond, Tsuna sweatdropped _ik ga hier niet zonder stress uit komen _." Oi ! Oude Wijf laat me gaan ! Ik wil hier niet blijven liggen, behandel me niet als u vent ! " Riep de jongen de verpleegster gaf hem een klop op de hoofd ." Zwijg jij kleine kind, je bent een patient dus heb ik het recht . Om jou als mijn kleine kind te behandelen ! " Zeide ze lastig ." Oi ! Laat me gaan ! Laat me gaan ik voel me prima ! Ik wil hier weg ! " Riep hij maar de verpleegster gaf hem geen aandacht en ging weg, Iemitsu stond op en begon naar de deur te gaan ." Wel ik ga naar huis Tsuna zie je nog eens ." _Zonder hem natuurlijk ADHD is nooit mijn ding geweest . _" Wat ! Pap kom terug laat me nie ... " En Iemitsu sloot de deur Tsuna keek waar Reborn zat, maar hij was ook weg Tsuna zuchte en ging liggen ." Oi ! " Tsuna keek op ." Wat is jou naam ? " Vroeg de jongen met het zwart haar ." Tsunayoshi Sawada maar noem me Tsuna ." De jongen keek nadenkent na ." Tsuna ? Tsuna ... T suna ... Tuna ? Ik heb zin in Tuna ! " Riep hij en begon met zijn armen wild te zwaaien, Tsuna keek met ongeloof aan . " En jij ?" De jongen stopte en glimlachte groot ." Ben Tsukiyomi heb geen achter naam die ik ken ... Dus jij moet me helpen hier te ontsnappen ! " Zeide hij . " Wat ! "

" Oh kom op ik verveel me hier en wil hier niet meer zitten ! " Riep hij kwaad ." Jamaar je hebt misschien reden om hier lang te zitten ." Tsukiyomi keek nadenkent aan ." Huh ... Buh was zeker dat ik het lunch steelde van paar ander patienten, ik heb op de dokter 's papieren getekent . En ik heb beetje ruzie gehad met 6 packs gasten ... " Tsuna 's mond was open gevallen . " Wat heb je allemaal uitgespookt ! " Riep hij ." Zeg waarom zit jij hier ? " Vroeg Tsukiyomi nieuwsierig ."

" Heb mijn been gebroken ." Zeide Tsuna ." Zeker van een rots gevallen door een getrainde mafia, die jou een mafia baas gaat maken ?" Tsuna 's mond viel wijder open en keek nerveus weg ." Wel ... Ik huh ... " Tsukiyomi begon te lachen ." Grapje ! Juist of dat waar is ! " Zeide hij

en ging liggen ." Waarom zit jij hier ?" Vroeg Tsuna er was een stilte ." Huh Tsukiyomi ? " Tsukiyomi had zijn ogen gesloten dus Tsuna nam aan dat hij slapen was, juist als Tsuna een boek nam om te lezen ." Dat weet ik niet meer ... " Doorboorde de stilte Tsuna keek naar Tsukiyomi die nog steeds op zijn rug lag . " Ik ben hier wakker geworden zonder herrineringen, alleen mijn naam herriner ik me nog . Verder niks ... " Tsuna begon zich schuldig te voelen en wou zich verrontschuldigen dat hij het heeft gevraagt ." Juist daarom moet je me hier uit helpen ! " Riep Tsukiyomi als hij weer recht zat, Tsuna viel achter uit _een dag is al niet om en hij heeft me al uitgeput ! _

Dagen gingen snel voorbij, en Tsuna mochte het ziekenhuis verlaten ." Niet eerlijk ! Tsuna zeg de buiten wereld gedag ! En vertel hun dat ze van het ziekenhuis moeten weg blijven ! " Schreeuwde Tsukiyomi als hij door 4 verpleegster 's word tegenhouden ." Zal het doen ." Zeide Tsuna en stapte de auto in ." Okay terug naar binnen met jou ." Zeide de hoofdverpleegster maar zag alleen de verpleegster 's een pop vast houden ." HIJ IS WEER ONTSNAPT ! " Tsuna voelde een chill over hem gaan . " Wat is er Tsuna ? " Vroeg Iemitsu ." Niks niks ben opgelucht dat ik daar weg ben ." Zeide hij alleen en sluit zijn ogen op beetje slaap bij te krijgen, Iemitsu keek terug naar voren .

* * *

**Ik weet het is kort sorry**

**Maar ik wist niet goed hoe ik de begin moest maken, sinds het de eerste keer is dat ik een Yaoi OCCx? heb geschreven ...**

**Dus heb ik het geprobeert ... Tsukiyomi is mijn OCC en word mijn favo er uit ! Het is beetje een Harem, Tsuna is niet de uke hier in ( geschokt ? ) . **

**Daar om 27xOCCx18 en waarom Iemitsu daar bij was, omdat hij vakantie had en wou Nana-Chan weer zien ! :D **

**I know crazy ... **

**Bye bye ! **


End file.
